Shot Through the Heart
by lostlex
Summary: This story is a flash from the past, back to the earlier days of Lost Girl before all the Rainer nonsense occurred. The silly love triangle does not exist. It takes place a couple days after Lauren seduced Bo in command of the Ash. This will be a multi-chapter & Doccubus story. Characters belong to Lost Girl!
1. How to be a Heartbreaker

**(3/18 - Hey everyone! I'm currently very busy, but I have not forgotten about this story. You can expect an update in the coming weeks, so keep an eye out!)**

**Note about this Story (added 2/26): **Not everything is entirely canon. It follows the show in a general sense, but there are things that aren't exact (like Kenzi being a shadow thief). Also, if you expect something that is very action/plot-based, this is not for you. The main plot of this story is Doccubus drama (with a happy ending) - Everything else that happens is solely to add to that.

**Hey guys! Thank you so much to everyone who took the time to read/follow this story. I have a general outline for where I want it to go, but I may alter it, so any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I plan on getting the next chapter up later today. :)**

**I'm also looking for a beta reader and will take any critique!**

* * *

Chapter 1 - How to be a Heartbreaker

At the clink of her sixth glass of the night, a warning bell sparked in the Succubus's brain.

Fortunately, the music, darkness and enhanced sexual energy dominating the atmosphere was not nearly enough to spark her libido after what happened last night. She unwittingly remembered Lauren's words to her in the past, "_I wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of a drunken Succubus booty-call_." This only enhanced her distraught state, causing her to cringe into her glass. The liquid smelled vaguely like nail-polish remover, and each sip was harder to choke down than the last. This, however, was just a trivial obstacle thwarting Bo's ultimate goal of extreme intoxication. She gestured for yet another refill on her vodka, grimacing at the thought of the girl who had used Bo's twisted games against her.

Although Bo's body lacked desire, a part of her mind wanted to bring a stranger home just to spite Lauren. The memory of what happened sent a painful throb through her abdomen, and ignited the burning shock that nearly destroyed her the previous night. To know she had been used was the worst possible realization. She had been so used to being the _user_, that having been thrown on the receiving end of her own little game was too much to bear. She growled in anger, drowning another shot as the thought of Lauren's dog collar, her necklace that acted as a glorified symbol of her allegiance to the Ash, flashed through her brain. It was a scar that would always be a part of Lauren, and Bo couldn't see herself looking at the doctor again without envisioning that scar. Part of Bo was also angry with herself, because her rage was a double-standard. She had used people all her life, sometimes to shift their minds to get what she wanted, and sometimes for their chi. But Bo was a _Succubus - _Her actions were for survival. The difference was Lauren didn't _need_ to use Bo.

A brief glance at her phone allowed Bo to see her six missed calls. _All from Lauren_. She was partially infuriated that Lauren had the audacity to call after what she had done. Unfortunately, she couldn't help the part of her that felt a guilty pleasure at the idea of the doctor still thinking about her. It was such a complex assortment of sensations that coursed through her at the name Lauren – The rage, the embarrassment, and the betrayal mixed with the security, the love, and the desire, clashed into one big blurb, something that Bo would refer to as a _whatchamacallit,_ while Lauren probably had some long science-y definition. A fleeting smile crept onto her lips when she pictured Lauren's awkward blush that typically resulted when she realized she was boring Bo with science. The image was so tempting that Bo had to force herself not to visualize it any longer.

"BoBo, why are you sitting there all alone?" Kenzi called as she hurried to join her friend, snapping Bo out of her trance for a moment. "I know this is coming from me, so it's not entirely credible," the Russian girl admitted, taking a large and ungraceful gulp of her own drink to emphasize the irony. "But ya can't always drown your feelings with alcohol." Kenzi paused to eye the array of empty glasses surrounding her roommate. "You are beautiful and, more importantly, you're a Succubus. You can get any guy or girl you want. Instead of thinking about Backstabber Hotpants, why don't you check out this lovely room of possible prey?" Kenzi urged, motioning to Bo's surroundings.

Bo groaned, knowing that Kenzi was right, but not wanting to leave her stool. "Maybe just.. one more teensy sip?" She begged, as the younger girl began clearing her glasses. "Alright, I get it! I need to stop moping." She learned long ago that there was no use whining and refusing when it came to Kenzi. The Russian girl always tended to win these types of quarrels. Instead, Bo focused on the topic at hand. She shook her head, as if to shake Lauren out of her memory. Her effort was useless, of course. "Lauren is…. cold." Bo watched her friend nod in agreement, clearly pleased that the Succubus had complied. "She is also boring. And a backstabber. And the Ash's little pet," Bo slurred her thoughts out animatedly, before picking her head up from the table to size up the crowd.

"And right here," Kenzi coughed into her own drink suddenly. Bo shot her head around. Sure enough, Lauren Lewis was rapidly approaching their section of the bar. Bo's stomach dropped - '_Shit, did she hear me?'_ She forced herself to brush the thought aside. That should be the last thing she needed to worry about at that moment. Lauren was the one who should be worrying. However, it was better to focus on that, than on the way her stomach clenched and ached torturously at the mere sight of this woman.

"Bo, I know you're ignoring my calls," Lauren started when she was close enough for Bo to hear her. The Succubus pointedly flicked open her phone to show that she had, indeed, not lost it or anything. "And I understand," The doctor continued. "But give me a chance to explain, _please_ Bo." Her husky tone and clothing that hugged her in all the right places did a number to distract Bo, but it was not enough to suppress her anger.

"You had your chance," The Succubus growled, trying to prevent two days of bottled-up emotions from pouring out. "You had your chance when you made love to me all night, just to let me know in the morning that it was under _the Ash's _commands." Bo knew what she said was harsh, but it was true. She wanted Lauren to know how badly she had hurt her. A sudden, malicious idea popped into Bo's mind. Kenzi was right - She was a Succubus. She could do the same thing to Lauren, therefore evening the playing field. She nearly smirked at how satisfying it would be, melting her lips into Lauren's and putting the doctor under a Succubus spell that would make her compliant to Bo's every action and word.

She would kiss up Lauren's neck and allow her warm breath to tickle the doctor's ear, while whispering that _she'd take her right here if she could, but they better bring this to the bedroom_. Then, after rushing her home like a desperate animal, Bo would make sure Lauren was naked and vulnerable, while she herself remained clothed and in complete control. She would cause the doctor to squirm beneath her, while her trained fingers and lips conquered the human's body. She would slide her fingers lower, under Lauren's jeans, and continue to work them skillfully until the doctor was moaning relentlessly. Then, right before she was driven into her orgasm, Bo would stop. She would throw Lauren's clothes back at her, and force her to leave. The idea was so sickly satisfying that it was only the love that Bo still had buried for the doctor deep down that compelled her to steady her dangerous imagination.

In her train of thought, Bo realized that she missed half of Lauren's desperate explanation of her wrongdoings. Fortunately, however, she didn't care. "Are you done yet?" Bo sneered, glancing away from the doctor as to not fall into a trance that Lauren's beauty tended to induce in Bo.

Lauren sighed. "Well, I guess you're not going to forgive me yet," She deadpanned. "It's understandable. But Bo, you can't avoid me forever. You _need_ to get your shots. You can't stop alleviating your sexual desires."

"Don't tell me what I need to do," Bo snapped. "These are the only shots I need," She spun around so Lauren could see her drain another glass of vodka. The idea that the doctor was still persisting on her medical shots was laughable after what she had done. "And you should not be one to advise me when it comes to sex, either," She added dryly.

Lauren cast Bo a worried expression and dropped the subject, clearly prepared to tread cautiously on the topic of sex. Lauren's reservation was immensely satisfying to the Succubus. She needed to have the upper-hand at all times. Her lack of control was what had drew her into bed with the beguiling Lauren, opening her heart to the betrayal that happened the morning after.

Kenzi took the proceeding moment of silence as her cue to pipe in - "Hey Doc, I think it's time for you to go."

Lauren glanced at Kenzi, prepared to ignore her and insist upon taking care of her drunken _friend _despite their previous conversation, but Bo's unwavering glare was enough to assure the doctor that it was, indeed, time for her to go. Lauren, however, was not willing to give up Bo's touch completely. She brushed lightly against Bo's shoulder as she turned around, attempting to make the gesture seem innocent. The brief contact alone sent a shiver through Bo. Kenzi watched with subtle amusement as her friend stared at Lauren's strides in the opposite direction.

"Hello! Earth to Bo!" She nudged her repeatedly. "Oh honey, you are _so_ whipped," The Russian girl laughed when she couldn't get her best friend's attention.

"What? Oh," Bo twirled a straw through her drink. "Anyway, like I was saying," Bo exclaimed, choosing to pretend that the entire conversation with Lauren had never occurred. "You are totally right! This room is bursting with sexual energy. I'm going to find someone new, and the backstabbing doctor will be history."

Kenzi smirked to herself, somehow doubting the _history_ part as she watched Bo proceed onto the dance floor and start to work her magic. The human girl was blissfully unaware of how long it had been since Bo had gotten her shots, and how dangerous it was for the Succubus to be sucking chi in her drunken state of mind. All she could think was, anything was better than seeing her best friend pouting and alone. Maybe a new fling was just the cheer-up Bo needed.


	2. The Problem with Desire

**I apologize for the lack of Doccubus action in this chapter, but I think it's needed in order for Bo to get over her pride. Thank you so much to my readers. & Again, any feedback would be greatly appreciated!**

* * *

Chapter 2 - The Problem with Desire

Bo allowed herself to succumb to the energy surging throughout her environment, letting the music lull her into a steady dancing rhythm with the surrounding people. Due to her intoxication, she didn't notice the various lingering and not-so-innocent glances in her direction. She ignored the assorted smirks of approval from those who took the time to study her body. Bo never had trouble attracting those around her, but it was unusual for her to not take advantage of peoples' lust. The reason she didn't grind up on or briefly kiss her admirers flirtatiously was probably because her meeting with Lauren minutes before plagued her mind.

"_You need your shots_," Lauren had urged, and the sensible part of Bo realized the doctor was probably right. Bo dismissed this idea, however, as the thought of Lauren's betrayal took over any rationality left in her brain. She didn't need any advice from the Ash's puppet – She was completely capable of keeping her _urges_ under control. In fact, she thought stubbornly, she would prove it right now.

Bo flickered back to a state of semi-consciousness, taking a moment to size up the auras from the people around her. The Huldu Fae on her right was emanating an insurmountable amount of heated sexual energy. Bo edged closer to him and continued dancing, casually brushing up against him to make sure that all of his attention was on her. She smirked as his aura grew hotter, and made a rash decision. She fused her lips into his, taking pleasure in the jolt that she knew she sent through his body.

Although Bo had no initial feelings for this stranger (considering all of her desire was channeled toward a certain doctor), she was still a Succubus. She couldn't help but feel exhilarated as their kiss deepened. She started to draw out his chi, still partially aware of how careful she needed to be. Soon, however, the awareness dissipated. The chi gave her a rush that she hadn't experienced since her night with Lauren. It was a sensation that no amount of alcohol could imitate. The fact that she needed to pull away before she drained him completely had slipped from the Succubus's brain at that point, and her victim made no attempt to stop her either.

Meanwhile, over by the bar, Kenzi was carelessly draining her own glass of alcohol with loud and un-lady-like slurps. She remained somewhat conscious of Bo, but focused the majority of her attention on swindling drinks out of Trick.

"Fill me up, Trickster!" The Russian girl tilted her glass in the barkeeper's direction. Her action elicited a worried and mildly annoyed expression that the old man harbored ninety percent of the time. "Oh come on, please. Just one more free drink," She scoffed. Technically, she should have to pay, but Kenzi decided that since she was the Kenziest Kenzi ever, she should be immune from anything involving the giveaway of her own cash.

"I think you've had enough," Trick said in a voice that not even Kenzi dared to argue. "Where'd Bo go, anyway? You shouldn't have let her go off alone in her state."

"Oh, she's fiiiiiine Trickster," Kenzi drawled, dismissing the topic with a noncommittal gesture. Unfortunately for her, Trick wasn't willing to let it go that easily.

"Kenzi," He scolded, while gathering up the empty glasses that surrounded the girl. "Locate her, at least."

"Okaaaaay, fine," The human girl gave in easily, drawing out the "a's" to show her annoyance at the idea of playing the job of a caretaker. Bo was perfectly capable of taking care of herself. Still, a grumpy Trick was near the bottom on her list of things she wanted to deal with at that moment (maybe even lower than a hungry UnderFae), so she flung her stool around and scanned the room for her friend. Although Bo didn't necessarily blend into a crowd, at this point Kenzi's blood alcohol level was high enough that even the huge bright-green-fire making Fae would've blended in. Her head was spinning, and she had colossal difficulty maintaining her focus long enough to make out any faces.

"She's over there!" Trick exclaimed, nearly dropping a glass. He broke Kenzi's concentration by spinning her shoulders in the direction of a desperately feeding Bo.

"Ohhhhhh _shit_," The goth girl sputtered. The image of her friend absorbed in a potentially fatal kiss was enough to make her stomach curl. She shot out of her stool without a second thought, prepared to save the day by stopping her friend from succubus-ing someone dry. She was like a superhero. Except for the fact that she almost fell over on the way. The alcohol had drastically impaired her balance, which didn't make it at all easy to navigate through the litter of laughing and dancing people blocking Bo.

Bo was growing increasingly invigorated as the man's chi poured into her mouth, spreading through her body and mixing with the alcohol to cloud her rational thought. It was coaxing her to go on. The Succubus was unaware that she was slowly sucking the life out of this man, and that if she didn't stop within seconds he was going to drain away. She was fully absorbed in his energy when a hand began tugging at her arm and shouting desperately into her ear to _stop_. Bo had no intention of listening to the voice's commands. Whoever it was had no right to tell her what to do. She spited the voice by deepening her kiss, and it wasn't until she felt herself being physically separated from her victim that rationality began seeping back into her. _Kenzi._

_Shit. _

Bo almost sprang back in embarrassment, realizing in that moment what she had done. _Almost_ done. The guy was nearly passed out when their contact broke, clutching and panting in short and mangled breaths. But he was _alive_. Bo stared at him in shock, spitting out dozens of apologies while her insides twisted with a mixture of relief and anger at herself. Trick was rushing over to assess the situation and make sure the guy was functioning properly, which only served to elevate Bo's shame. She could not believe that she almost let her sense of pride turn her into a monster. She flopped over Kenzi's shoulders in defeat.

"Kenzzz, thank you so muchhh," She slurred, turning her awkward shoulder embrace into an overbearing hug. "I dunno what would have happened if you weren't here," She admitted. "God, it's time for me to go home, isn't it?"

"You're welcome," Kenzi beamed, also experiencing the relief. "I'll always be here for my BoBo," She would have totally taken sole credit for her heroic deed if it wasn't for Trick raising an eyebrow from down below. "And, erm," The Russian girl confessed, "If it wasn't for Trickster over there, I probably wouldn't have saved you in time." She gritted her teeth. "_Probably_! But I swear, I was totally on it. Like SuperKenz," She tried to squirm out of the hug to emphasize her super-ness, but Bo wasn't ready to let her go.

Bo laughed lightly, giving the tiny man an appreciative smile without lessening her embrace on Kenzi. "Thank you, Trick. You know you're amazing."

"Yes," He grinned briefly, focused on tending to the Huldu who remained on the floor and extraordinarily pale. Fortunately, the man seemed capable of breathing at a normal pace. The crowd surrounding the four of them was blatantly assessing the commotion, before slowly scattering away. The Dal would be closed soon anyway.

"Bo," Trick said, causing the Succubus to drop her arms from Kenzi, in order to turn and face the old man. "Why did this happen? I know you've been drinking, but with your training, it shouldn't have been this bad."

The Succubus bit back her guilt. She still was not sure if she wanted to broadcast her refusal to see Lauren, even if she knew the decision was extremely stubborn and harmful. Kenzi decided to make the choice for her.

"BoBo has not been getting her shots," The Russian girl informed him, before turning to face her friend. "Bo, I know how you feel about Lauren right now. I'm not particularly fond of her either," She admitted gingerly. "But that doesn't mean you can stop."

Bo knew Kenzi and Trick were right, and seeing the pale man on the floor who had encountered the brink of death, she was not about to put up a fight. "Is he going to be okay?"

Trick nodded, trying to help the confused stranger to his feet. "Fortunately, yes, but if Kenzi had gotten here a second later, he could be dead," He patted the younger girl in appreciation, showing a brief display of affection that he was not akin to.

"I'll see Lauren tomorrow," Bo promised, still overwhelmed by the embarrassment. Her insides clenched at the thought of succumbing to the doctor, but she had no other option. Trudging torturously through these visits with Lauren would be a small price to pay for saving people's lives. Even her intoxicated mind knew that. She vowed to herself that she would suck it up and continue to get her shots, despite the tension between her and a particularly sexy, smart, but backstabbing doctor.

Tomorrow would be an interesting day.


	3. The Science of Sexual Tension

**Thank you so much for the feedback, and please keep it coming! This chapter was a bit more difficult to write since I'm not a science person, but I tried my best.**

**Also, credit to Wikipedia for the Wenzlaff and Bates psychological study info!**

_Note - In this story, Nadia does not exist, and Lauren's allegiance to the Ash is for a different reason that will be revealed later._

* * *

Chapter 3 - The Science of Sexual Tension

Lauren's lab was the one place where she was in her element. Here, the doctor absorbed herself in science, distracted from the tedious thought that she was a slave to the Ash. Although work helped slightly, there was never a point in time when she didn't subconsciously remember the burden that she carried. She was strung to the head of the light Fae like a puppet, compelled to follow his every command. There was no way to escape – The idea that a mere human could swindle the Fae and get away unharmed was almost laughable. It was a complex position to be in because sometimes it wasn't so terrible, and she was able to feign the life of a regular human doctor. Other times, however, she could not think of a worse possible fate.

_Bo_ had certainly done a good job of reminding her.

_Damnit_.

She told herself repeatedly that she wouldn't think of the name of the stubborn, yet breathtaking Succubus, who she'd hurt so severely. In order to stop herself from thinking of Bo, she'd developed a somewhat effective method. It had to do with psychological studies done by Wenzlaff and Bates, which found that subjects concentrating on a positive task experienced neither paradoxical nor rebound effects, even when challenged with a cognitive load. Wenzlaff theorized that '_the ironic process-postulated monitor may not be as potent as previously believed, and that far more neutral or irrelevant thoughts are available to the mind during deliberate concentration states. The benefeciality of concentration in their study participants was better optimized when the subjects employed positive thoughts.' _

Lauren found this incredibly fascinating. Whenever she thought of Bo's name, if she instead focused on something positive - the advancements she was making in the toxin that she was developing to tame a certain species of UnderFae - she was able to engulf her mind with scientific thoughts instead of dwelling on the Succubus.

Lauren not only thought, but also immersed herself into her work. She bent over her microscope, trying to make sense of the DNA evidence that the Ash had provided her with from a particularly hostile UnderFae, so she could use it to create the toxin. When she worked, her mind transformed into a robot. She was trained in mentally graphing the calculations to the point where she only needed brief intermissions for notes. She hadn't noticed Bo standing there for the past couple minutes, watching her work, and if she had, she probably would've been flattered by the way the Succubus gazed at her in complete admiration, despite what happened between them.

A knock on the wall startled Lauren into awareness. She spun around, only to be greeted by the one face that had been twisting in and out of her conscious mind for the last three days.

"Bo," She murmured the name softly, throwing all of the forgetting-tactics in the garbage. She noted that the Succubus's expression was softer than yesterday, but her walls were still blatantly up. Nevertheless, it was difficult not to be struck by a woman with beauty of this caliber. Although Bo's jacket was zipped an inch too high, Lauren could not break the image of what was probably under it - a low cut shirt that delicately emphasized the swell of her breasts. It was impossible for the doctor to look at her without remembering the perfection of this woman's body _without_ clothing. If an artist was striving to depict the ideal model of femininity, it wouldn't even compare to Bo. Then there was her face – her immaculate bone structure and the look of fiery passion that her eyes retained. Everything about Bo drew Lauren in.

Bo broke the silence. "I need my shots," She said flatly, her tone portraying that sucking up her pride was the most difficult task imaginable.

"Of course," Lauren answered immediately. She took a deep breath, eschewing the half-second thought she had that Bo came here for a different reason. As the Succubus approached her, she allowed Bo's scent to waft through her nose, while simultaneously struggling not to let it hypnotize her. Unfortunately, with Bo standing inches away, her efforts were useless.

"I'm going to need you to remove your jacket," The doctor said in a professional manner, coaxing herself to not break eye contact with Bo. In an action that was not missed by Lauren, Bo smirked before casually unbuttoning and sliding the piece of clothing off her shoulders. Lauren's desperate attempt to focus only on this woman's face was lost when her lengthy and sculpted arms were revealed, and – Lauren gulped - the magnetic pull of Bo's cleavage won her eyes over. She stared for a second – or a few seconds – too long.

"Like what you see?" Bo asked smugly.

A flustered Lauren's snapped her eyes back up to where they should be, but not without blushing profusely on the way. She knew Bo was enjoying her pain, but that was not a thought she cared to dwell on.

"How do you do that," Lauren asked through clenched teeth, busying herself by abandoning Bo for a moment to search her cabinets for the injection she needed. _Nothing_ was ever missed by the Succubus – The briefest linger of Lauren's stealthily wandering eyes did not slip past Bo, and the knowledge was both arousing and aggravating.

"Auras," Bo said simply. She didn't need to say anymore because both of them vividly remembered their time at the Dal a few weeks ago, when Lauren's curiosity proved to be more than scientific. Lauren was glad she wasn't facing Bo, because her cheeks burned red at the thought of how heated her aura probably was right now.

After locating the proper injection, she spun around, forcing herself to smile. She had learned in medical school that smiles tended to make patients more apt to trust you, even if that patient was particularly stubborn. Once again, she approached Bo. She watched as the Succubus didn't as much as flinch when the needle penetrated through her upper arm.

"Thank you," Bo whispered, stepping closer to Lauren. There was barely an inch between their faces. Bo eyed Lauren's lips, and at that point the doctor's breathing had already stopped. Her heart pounded in anticipation. She was one-hundred-percent under this woman's spell, and, for a moment, she was convinced that Bo was going to close the gap between their lips and send Lauren into paralytic shock. Instead, however, Bo's fingers clasped Lauren's necklace.

"Lauren," She urged, her tone carrying the first bit of normalcy since _that night_. "You don't need to do whatever the Ash tells you."

"Bo please, I'm begging you," Lauren said helplessly. "Just let me explain, and actually listen this time."

Bo looked for a second like she was ready to hear Lauren out, but then her phone rang. Lauren gritted her teeth as Bo stepped aside to answer the call, unjustifiably hating whoever had stolen the brunette's attention. Quickly, however, Lauren's mind refocused as she tried to make out what Bo was saying. Apparently, Kenzi had gone missing. The information jolted every one of Bo's senses into awareness. Although Lauren and Kenzi weren't necessarily the best of friends, the doctor knew how important she was to Bo, so she would also do everything she could to help.

When Bo finally got off the phone, she grabbed her jacket in a panic.

"Lauren. I have to go," She said almost hysterically, making a beeline for the door. However, before completely disappearing, she turned around. "I love-" She stopped herself, her face depicting an internal struggle. "I love Kenzi, and I need to save her."


	4. The Drugs Never Work

**Thank you for all the reviews, R&R is always appreciated!**

**Sorry for taking so long, things have been busy, but I tried to write a decent amount to make up for it. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Barf. I'm still barfing at that sparkage."

The disembodied voice came from Bo's shoulder.

"I _told_ you to wait before you listened in," Bo groaned, allowing herself to speak when she was a good distance away from Lauren's lab. She leaned her back against her car.

"Lauren is probably worried about me. You're a horrible person," Kenzi scolded.

"You couldn't have said that _before_ Plan-Tame-the-Succubus was executed?" Bo exclaimed, fiddling with the tiny microphone clipped to her tank top's strap.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time…" Kenzi's voice trailed off. "Besides, how was I supposed to know that you're such a terrible actress? You were supposed to go for subtle, not for _oh my god this is worse than somebody dying_. You said I'm missing? Really?"

"I know, I know, I panicked!"

"Let me get something straight," Kenzi said, trying not to laugh. "You're cool and collected in the face of a terrifying Underfae, but a mere human doctor is what causes you to unravel?"

Bo ignored her. "This was an awful idea. I'm going back." She chided herself for listening to Kenzi in the first place. But, earlier that day, the whole plan had seemed brilliant…

* * *

**_Flashback _**

"Ughhhhhh. Emphasis on the _ugh_," Kenzi groaned, dragging her best friend over to their couch to give her a firm talking-to. Bo swatted at her indignantly, but Kenzi wasn't letting up ("_Let it out! Let it all out girl_!") She needed to talk some sense into her friend before things got out of hand again. Unfortunately, talking sense proved to be difficult when her head was spinning from alcohol consumption the night before. Despite shoving aspirin down her throat, Kenzi couldn't seem to properly alleviate her throbbing headache, and it was compromising her ability to focus.

Bo pouted like a child who got their lollypop taken away. "Give me back my knife," She snapped, trying and failing to grab Kenzi's arm. "You know I could just Succubus it from you, right?"

Kenzi raised an eyebrow. "Would you?"

"No," Bo sighed, relaxing for a moment. "But do you really think I would put a knife to your throat?"

"No," Kenzi said slowly, standing on her tiptoes and twirling the knife in the air so it was out of Bo's reach. "But you might after I do this." She tossed the knife aside and it sailed across the kitchen, landing on the ground with a loud _clink_. Bo watched, calculating her chances of making a lunge for it without Kenzi catching her, when a pair of handcuffs materialized out of thin air. In a quick motion, Kenzi cuffed a squirming and screaming Bo's hands together.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing?" Bo glared, her anger building. "Oh Kenzi, you are going to _pay_ for this." She paused. "How the hell did you just do that?"

Kenzi grinned mischievously. "Perks of being a shadow thief." She dusted her hands together as if it were nothing. "Now. Back to business," In a daring move, she pushed her infuriated roommate back onto the couch. "_Promise_ me you will go see Lauren. I need to know that you weren't just saying you would in front of Trick."

"Are you kidding me?" Bo almost cackled. "Hell if I'm making any promises before you uncuff my hands." She quirked an eyebrow. "Unless, you know, you did this for a different reason," She licked her lips as Kenzi screamed "_Ewwwwwwww_." Kenzi was cocky and believed she had the upper-hand in this situation. Making her uncomfortable proved to be extremely satisfying.

Bo decided to go with it. "God, Kenzi, I didn't know you were so kinky."

"NO! Bo, gross, that's not…" Kenzi stopped. In her moment of surprise, the Russian girl managed to let her guard down. It only took a split-second off her A-game for Bo to give herself the upper hand, pushing Kenzi onto the couch (_while cuffed_!) and grabbing the knife in a flash.

"HA! Now where are the keys to these?" Bo smirked, and Kenzi realized she had been fooled.

_No one_ fooled her. Not even BoBo.

"They're hidden, and you're not getting them until you listen, _bitch_."

"Kenzi, you do realize I'm the one with the knife here?"

"Ugh. Come on, Bo, just listen to me for five minutes," Kenzi sighed. "I saved you from Succu-killing someone! You loved me last night, remember?"

Bo continued to eye her with animosity, but her expression softened a bit.

"_Five minutes_. I swear." The younger girl pleaded.

Bo gritted her teeth. "Fine. Five minutes. Four minutes, fifty nine seconds... go!"

"Wait! I need a second to collect myself!" Kenzi exclaimed, shutting her eyes and taking a deep, cleansing breath. "Okay, I'm good."

The Succubus rolled her eyes.

"So," Kenzi continued. "You're not actually going to see Lauren. You just said that for Trick's benefit, am I right?"

"I was considering it…" Bo admitted, not exactly proud of what had happened. At the same time, _considering_ tended to indicate that it was a viable option at the time, but afterwards, not so much. Her sense of pride was enough to convince her that she could handle herself without Lauren's shots.

"Well, I guess that will make this easier, then," Kenzi said. "You neeeeeed to see Lauren so what happened last night doesn't happen again… but get your shots and that's all! She betrayed you… you can't let your Succubus tendencies kick in! And I _know_ you can't control yourself…" Kenzi was a pro at motivational pep talks.

"Kenzi. I can control myself. Do you really think I'm like a hormone-charged teenage boy?" Bo sighed, doubting her own words.

"Oh honey. You're worse than that." She paused to let her friend rage. "That's why my plan is _perfect_!"

"Your _plan_?"

"Yes! It's really simple. All you need is moderate acting skills, and this.." Kenzi lifted a small black device from her pocket. "I swiped a pair of detective microphone communicator thingies from Dyson. Clip it to your undershirt, wear a light jacket over it, and no one will see it. Keep it turned on and I will hear everything that's going on with you."

"Now why would I ever want that?"

"Because. If I think things are getting to the point where they may go further than shots, I'll call you – Like, on your cell phone, because I don't think normal people make phone calls with these things – Yeah um… if Lauren heard a voice coming from your jacket sleeve she may be a little alarmed – But anyway, I'll call pretending to be Trick saying I'm in danger. Because, obviously, I'm awesome, so me in danger would get you out of there for sure." Kenzi grinned at her logic.

"That's when your acting skills come in. Just act like I'm in a bit of a dilemma, not something so minor that it'd be pointless to leave, but nothing too melodramatic that it'd get Lauren worried… You feel me? Then you'll have your shot, and be out of there unscathed. Capishe?"

Bo let a smile slip. "I guess it's a pretty good idea."

"Of course it is!" Kenzi smirked. "The key is in your pocket, by the way."

"What?! How?!" The Russian girl was running in the opposite direction. "Oh yeah, you better run… when I get these damn things _off_!"

* * *

_**Back to Present**_

"Bo," Kenzi said slowly. "Come home and we'll think of a recovery plan… Whatever you do, do not go back there."

"I am not listening to one more of your _plans_," Bo growled. "And for God's sake, can we talk in a _normal_ way?"

A man walking by looked at her oddly, probably thinking she was crazy for talking to herself. She ripped the microphone from her sleeve and turned it off, Kenzi's voice dying with the piece of equipment.

With her sleeve devoid of Kenzi, Bo was once again able to think freely. She allowed the light breeze to whisk across her skin, reminding her of Lauren's fleeting, careful touch moments before. The device no longer acted as a barrier between herself and the doctor – She could find no reason not to walk back in and allow Lauren to explain herself.

Unfortunately, this would be particularly difficult to pull off with the 'Kenzi is Missing' ploy in effect, and Bo didn't know what to do about this. Was Lauren sitting in her lab and stressing – Was she trying to get more information? Clearly, none of this was well-thought out. If Lauren was concerned at all about the situation, it would be easy for her to discover that Kenzi was perfectly safe.

Enough time had passed since the sex ploy that Bo's wounds were not quite as fiery. The flames remained, but they had cooled, allowing Bo to think rationally. Before, her dominant thought was that Lauren had used her and then extinguished her, without a care. But, being alone with her in the lab, it was easy to tell that the good doctor cared (not to mention the thought of Lauren's aura burning with desire sent a not-so-innocent throb through her). Lauren was suffering – She was one of the most admirable people Bo had ever met, but the Ash was holding her back. Bo wanted to know why. Lauren deserved a chance to explain herself.

First, however, Bo would need to explain _her_self.

In a rash decision, she turned around, walked back into the building, and headed to Lauren's lab. Once again, she found Lauren gazing into a microscope, tapping her fingers on the table in frustration. At Bo's arrival, she looked up immediately.

"You lied to me."

"I—" Bo started, but Lauren cut in.

"You don't need to explain... I called Trick, and I know Kenzi is okay. You hate me," She said, as a statement more than a question. "But did you really need to do that and worry me, just because you didn't want to be in my presence? Are you that disgusted by me?" Lauren's words poured out quickly and effortlessly, each syllable bubbling with pain and spite.

Bo had been planning a speech about how Lauren shouldn't be angry with her for lying as she did the same thing, but her reaction took Bo aback. The genuine hurt in her expression was both sad and humbling.

"I'm so sorry Lauren…" Bo paused, her voice trailing off. "But aren't you wondering why I came back so soon? I came back to tell you the truth, because I regret what I just did…"

"Mhmm."

"And you actually think I'm disgusted by you? _Really_? You're a Fae doctor, can you not tell how difficult it is for me to control myself around you?"

This response startled Lauren. Her breath caught.

"Well…" It was hard enough for her to form one word as Bo neared her, with the Succubus's breasts inches from her face, her lower half clad in leather – Forming an entire sentence proved impossible.

Bo licked her lips, aroused by Lauren's heat. Her eyes flashed blue. "It's cool. I came back here because I want to listen to you and have that talk…"

Lauren released a breath. "Bo, you need to understand, I can't tell you everything…"

The Succubus narrowed her eyes. "Then why keep telling me you want to talk?"

"Because, I want you to know how much I care about you, and how what I did was to _protect _you... do you really think we weren't heading in that direction anyway…?"

"Well you ruined any chance of that happening," Bo snapped. "And I don't need your protection. I'm so _sick _of people trying to protect me…"

"I'm sworn to the Ash for my entire life. I can't tell you the reason, but I can tell you anything else you want to know. I can tell you how sometimes I feel so trapped that I question the meaning of my existence, and how desperately I try to escape but I _can't_. The Ash was the push that I needed, but I would never have had sex with you if I didn't want to anyway… Look at you, Bo, you're beautiful, and so brave… You're the epitome of perfection."

Bo softened her expression slightly. "Lauren, you don't have to be owned. I can help you…"

"No," Lauren interrupted. "You don't know exactly what happened, and it's not something I can tell you yet, but I need you to let it go."

"I don't know if I can."

There was a moment of silence, during which the Succubus noticed Lauren struggling to tear her eyes away from Bo's lips. The intensity of her aura sent waves of arousal coursing through Bo. As her hunger grew deeper, her rationality washed away.

"Are you sure that shot was strong enough?" She wondered out loud. "Or maybe it's one of those things that takes a couple hours to kick in?"

"Hm?" Lauren replied, startled. "Well, it should take effect immediately, but it is possible that you're starting to develop a resistance..." The doctor blinked. "But you haven't been out yet... You may just need to relax... Do you want a massage?"

"Lower," Bo murmured, barely audibly.

"Hm?"

Bo cleared her throat. "I said, it's probably better if we stay just friends.

"Ah, yeah," Lauren stumbled over her words. "I agree, completely."

Bo quirked an eyebrow. "Try to tone done your arousal then. It's not entirely friendly." She enjoyed watching Lauren's cheeks burn red at her words.

"Did you know that in a study, female rats were injected with an a-MSH mimic called PT-141, which increased their sexual appetite, proving that a drug is able to act as a central regulator of sexual behavior, isn't that _fascinating_…" Lauren's voice trailed off.

Bo bit her lip at how adorable it was when Lauren geeked out. The slow motion and subtle parting of her red lips entranced her. The amount of control it took her to contain herself was more challenging than anything she remembered. She repeatedly told herself to keep her line of sight plastered on Lauren's face. If she let her eyes travel any lower, she would end up with her head between the doctor's legs.

"So basically, it's all friendly?" Bo breathed, unaware of anything Lauren just said.

"What? Oh - yes. Like I said, completely," The doctor replied, her eyes dropping to Bo's chest.

"You're right about these shots. I think I have built a resistance."

Bo exercised every ounce of self-control she had left to exit the lab and proceed home to Kenzi.


End file.
